The Great Warrior Detective part 11 - Taran's Observation
(Back at Taran's flat, the Warrior has lit a lamp and is studying the list with his magnifying glass, Arthur at his side.) *Taran/Basil: Offhand, I can deduce very little. Only that the words are written with a broad pointed quill pen which has spattered, twice. That the paper is of... (He tosses it in his hand, testing the weight to determine what type of paper it is.) *Taran/Basil: ...native Mongolian manufacture, no water mark. And has... (With these words, he has discovered something else; Taran puts the paper to his lips and smacks it several times.) *Taran/Basil: ...been gummed, if I'm not very much in error... (For the next step, he sniffs at the paper, and holds it at arms length in disgust at the result.) *Taran/Basil: ...by a crook who has been drinking Rodent's Delight! A cheap brandy sold only in the seediest pubs. *Arthur/Dawson: Hmm. Amazing. (Taran continues rummaging at his desk for the next stage.) *Taran/Basil: Oh, not really, Arthur. We still don't know where it came from. (He pulls out his microscope to take a closer look.) *Taran/Basil: Perhaps a close inspection will tell us something. (Taran focuses the lens on the letter.) *Taran/Basil: Hmm-hmm. Hmm. Coal dust. Clearly of the type used in sewer lamps. (Arthur tries to look through the microscope, but Ash has taken the list and is holding it over a small flame, letting it catch fire.) *Arthur/Dawson: Uh, but Taran, I-I- *Taran/Basil: (quietly) Shhh! Don't speak! (Taran lets the ashen remains of the list fall into a bowl, and he pats it down with a small wooden masher. He pours the contents onto a glass jar of a yellow chemical, which turns blue. Arthur stares at the liquid with his magnifying glass while Taran returns with a vial of a red chemical.) *Taran/Basil: Excuse me, Arthur. (He holds the red chemical over the jar carefully.) *Taran/Basil: Steady, hand... (Taran lets a single drop fall. A small puff of smoke comes out as the chemical turns violet. Taran sets the jar below a glass spout and reaches to the other side of the chemistry set to turn on a small flame.) (The green chemical inside bubbles up and slowly makes its way through the tubes, Ash encouraging it softly.) *Taran/Basil: Yes, yes. Good, good. Come along, come along, come along, come along. Come along, come along, come along come along.... Haha... Yes, yes, good, good. No, bad. Good, good, oh, no. Come along, come on. Yes, come on. (Taran and Arthur watch intently as a single green droplet is hanging above the violet chemical.) *Taran/Basil: Yes... Yes... (The drop falls, making the chemical turn red, to Taran's elation.) *Taran/Basil: Ah-ha! (He puts his arm around Arthur in companionship.) *Taran/Basil: We've done it, old fellow! This reaction could only have been triggered by the paper's extreme saturation with distillation of sodium chloride. (Taran moves away from the table as Arthur continues to study the now-clear chemical.) *Arthur/Dawson: Saltwater? Great Scott. (Taran rummages through his set of Town Maps.) *Taran/Basil: It proves beyond a doubt, this list came from the riverfront area. (Taran uses his darts from earlier in the movie to pin the map to the wall.) *Arthur/Dawson: Ah, now steady on there, Taran. *Taran/Basil: No, no. Elementary, my dear Arthur. We merely look for a seedy pub at the only...spot... (Taran marks said spot with another dart.) *Taran/Basil: (lower voice) ...where the sewer connects to the waterfront. Category:SuperDisneyFan15 Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Scenes